Just Give Me A Reason
by SoLostInMyOwnWorld
Summary: Caroline and Klaus are in love and wealthy, but what happens when they have multiple people trying to pull them apart? Will they stay together and overcome all, or will they give in to what the people want? Klaroline & The originals! More pairings also.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rebekah Mikaelson's POV**_

"Nik please tell me you're not going to go through with this!"I screamed as Nik was leaving the house.

Oh Rebekah, calm down. You'll forget about little Caroline soon enough. I know you may not be happy about that but I love Nik, and I will have him again." Hayley said with an evil grin on her face.

"That's where you're wrong; Nik will never love you as much as he loves Caroline. I don't know why you can't accept the fact that he used you for sex, nothing more."I smiled back at her sweetly.

Hayley smiled as she stood in front of me. "Regardless to how much you and your dysfunctional family care for Caroline, she can never give him what I can."

"You're a whore who stumbled into a wonderful position, and you won't be there for long. And what Caroline can and cannot give my brother is none of your concern."

_**Caroline Forbes's POV**_

"What did it say Care?"Elena asked me as she came into my office.

I'm so excited, "It's positive! I have to call Nik and tell him, he's going to be so happy. This is supposed to be impossible, I thought I would never be able to give him a family but I can!" I put my hand on my stomach and felt a joy I never imagined.

Elena stood there and watched me. "Are you sure this is what you want? Care, you're 28 years old and the owner of a multi-million dollar company. Are you willing to throw all of that away for a baby?" She said to me looking disappointed rather than happy.

"Are you saying that I can't have a child and run a company? Nik and I have been together for two years and we love each other. Yes we are both very successful with our own companies but we'll make it work." I stated very proudly.

"I just want you to be happy Care, you are my best friend and I love you. I'm so happy for you and Klaus; I'm going to be an aunt."Elena squealed kissing and rubbing my stomach that hasn't formed yet.

"Excuse me , Mr. Mikaelson is here for you" My assistant said as she stood at the door.

"Please send him up Mary."

"I'll be next door, text me when he leaves okay. Congratulations Care!"Elena called, leaving my office.

Niklaus Mikaelson's POV

I walked into Caroline's office dreading what I had to do. I looked at her as she stood at her desk looking amazing. She wore a yellow strapless dress that accentuated every curve in her body along with a pair of black Louboutin's. She had a certain glow to her, her long blonde hair was swept to her right shoulder and she wore the 14 Karat diamond promise ring I gave her last year.

"Nik, what are you doing here I wasn't expecting you?"She asked as she walked closer to me and tried to kiss me.

"Caroline we need to talk" I started but she cut me off.

"I have something that's way more important to tell you, Nik ..."

"No Caroline. I can't do this anymore." I motioned my hand between the two of us. She looked confused, "That isn't funny, but I have wonderful news."She said as she cupped my face. I pulled out of her embrace, "I'm not playing Caroline, and I'm not a relationship person. I'm sorry I let this go on for so long... I just can't do it anymore."

"What do you mean 'you can't do this anymore'? We've been together for two years; we talked about moving in together, getting married, having kids." She said as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"I thought I loved you Caroline, but I can't be with someone who can't produce children. I thought I would be okay adopting, but I'm not. It's not the same as having an actual child." I gulped as the tears left her eyes, I wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and reassure her that I wanted a life with her but I couldn't. Truth is, I didn't have to have any children with her just wanted to be with her.

"So for the past two years, what was this?"She sobbed.

"I'm sorry." was all I could make out before she slapped me.

"Leave" she said as she returned to her desk.

"Caroline, I just-"I started.

"Get the fuck out of my office right now!"She yelled. I obeyed her command and left as I felt like my heart shattered.

_**Elena Gilbert's POV**_

"Get the fuck out of my office right now!" I heard Caroline scream at Klaus. _What happened in there? Why is she yelling and cursing at Klaus? She just found out she was pregnant, they should both be excited. What was going on?_

I came out of my office and everyone on the floor must've heard it too because they all were looking at Klaus who was getting in the elevator. I walked into Caroline's office and saw her crying as she was breaking all of the pictures of her and Klaus."Care, what's going on?"I asked her. Caroline didn't respond, she looked broken; I had never seen my best friend like this and I didn't like it.

I grabbed her arms "Care, what happened!"I yelled at her.

"Nik" she sobbed as I sat her in her chair waiting for her to explain more.

"He broke up with me; he was using me the whole time! He said he doesn't want to be with me because I can't have kids. What am I supposed to do Elena, I just find out I'm pregnant with his child and he left me?

"There are plenty of options Care, but we can talk about that elsewhere."

Caroline needed to get out of this office now or the press would be all over her coming to their own conclusions on what happened."Come on, we'll go to my house so you can calm down." She nodded grabbing her bag and walking with me towards the door.

**2 days later**

_**Elijah Mikaelson's POV**_

"Niklaus, what happened at the office between you and Caroline?"I asked my brother as he walked into my office and shut the door.

"I broke it off with her."He said looking down at his feet.

Ever since Niklaus met Caroline they have been inseparable. They both are very successful and haven't even reached the age of 30. They are perfect for each other; they both have so much to give that's why it always worked. She made Niklaus a better person; he needs her in his life.

"Well according to the tabloids it's more than that. Trouble in paradise, Playboy Niklaus wants his old bunnies, Heartbroken and fed up Caroline finally rids Niklaus." I said dropping the magazines in front of him.

"I know this is bad press but I didn't know it would blow up like that."He said trying to justify his behavior.

"You broke up with your girlfriend of two years in her workplace with many people who would tell exactly what they saw for the right price, what did you expect to happen?"

"I did it to protect her, Hayley is back and if anything happened to Caroline because of her... I don't know what I'd do." He said, hatred filling his eyes.

_Hayley is back? What is she doing here? What does that have to do with breaking up with Caroline?_

I watched my brother and I could tell that breaking up with Caroline was hard but what does Hayley have over him?

"And how exactly is involved?"I asked.

"Hayley is threatening to go to the press about Aydenn"

"Brother, there was never any proof that the child is yours, Caroline will understand. I'm sure the topic of Hayley and Aydenn has come up before, she will forgive you if it gets out."

"That's the problem Elijah, I never told her about Hayley or the baby; and what happens if his mines?"

"If he is yours you will step up, you have been providing for the child for three years without knowing. Seeing that she never agreed to a paternity test, there is no true way of knowing. Going public would get her a few minutes of fame, but she would eventually have to prove her accusations."

"That was also in the agreement, she agreed to the test. "Niklaus said looking relieved. The paternity test drama had been going on for the past three years. Niklaus always gave her hefty sums for the child to make sure it was taken care of. He would finally get the truth, but look what it cost him.

"Have you talked to Caroline since the break up?"I asked hoping he has.

"She won't answer me, I've called Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, and even Jeremy they all ignored my calls."

"When you broke up with her what did you say?"Niklaus looked at the floor again not answering the question."Please tell me you didn't bring up the fact that she could never bore children?"He didn't answer me. "What did you do brother? You know how that's an emotional topic for her. She has a right not to speak to you; you degraded her that's not okay. You should know better than anybody how it feels to be made less than."

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY MISTAKES, SORRY FOR THEM IN ADVANCE.

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK - KlarolineCinderella Hazel21 Zayn Malik-myfuturebabydaddy Ela marelica justine & A GUEST FOR THEIR REVIEWS!

1485Becks AIMSKYE Ela marelica KlarolineCinderella LostInKlaroline MysticxVamp SwanQueen4055 Uniqueness14 Zayn Malik-myfuturebabydaddy bg99275 colourful-dystopia dixiepixie elibeth90tweety472 & THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR READING AND FOLLOWING !

PLEASE REVIEW ALSO, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN, WHAT COUPLES YOU LIKE, AND WHAT COUPLES YOU DONT LIKE.

* * *

Katherine Mikaelson's POV

"Do you mind telling me what the hell happened?" I yelled at Elena. "These stories are starting to make the press wondered what really happened. What the hell was Caroline thinking when she started braking things in her office?"

My job was simple; make sure both Mikaelson global, and Forbes International didn't get their dirty laundry aired in the press.

"Katherine, you don't know what going on. Klaus went into her office and broke up with her after two years!"

"Caroline could've handled it in a different way. They both know that they are big names to the public, nothing could have been that serious for her to freak out and cause this drama that myself and Elijah has to deal with."

"Instead of being a complete bitch, why don't you take off your professional hat and ask what's wrong with Caroline; our best friend since forever?"

Companies don't want to invest in other companies when they have multiple scandals, affairs, and drama in the news. Caroline is my best friend and I love her, but business will always come first in this situation. "I don't know what happened; I got a text from her saying not t answer Klaus's calls. I just got back from vacation; I haven't even been home to see Elijah yet. "

"Klaus went to the office and broke up with her because she couldn't have kids…."Elena said, instantly causing a pain in my stomach because I knew that half the reason she couldn't have children was because of me and my old ways.

_"Come on Care, stop being so scary." I said to Caroline as I was drunk sliding into the back seat._

_"I knew we shouldn't have gotten this drunk. Maybe we should walk back Katherine, I don't think its save to get in a car with these guys who are drunk too."She said to me, and I quickly ignored her._

_"I'm too drunk to walk Care, we'll be fine isn't that right Tyler?"_

_"Don't worry Caroline; I'm an excellent drunk driver." Tyler said to Caroline as she sat in the front seat and started to doze off. Tyler was pulling away from the house that just threw a massive party. We were on our way back to Caroline's house knowing her mom wouldn't be there. As we were going across the intersection a truck ran the light and came slamming into us. Caroline and Tyler went flying out the front windows and landed in the street while myself and some guy I planned to hook up with flew into the front seat. Everything went black from there until I woke up in the hospital. _

_I began to panic, what happened to Caroline?"Where is Caroline" I asked Elena who was standing next to my bed."I need to see if she is okay, what happened?"I began to get out of the bed and walk towards the door._

_"Kat, sit down…..Caroline is in surgery, there was a lot of internal bleeding."_

_"I did this? This entire situation is my fault, all because I wanted to get drunk. It should've been me instead of her, she didn't want to get in the car and I completely ignored her."_

_It seemed as if she was in surgery forever. Yes, I always have my guard up but knowing that I could've potentially killed my best friend made me want to change. I knew I would have to face her soon; I just waited for the right time. Luckily, I wasn't injured as badly as she was which only made me feel worse. After waiting three days I finally went to see Caroline, I was not the type to hide; I had to face the music. I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her door and opened it._

_As I walked in I saw Care with bruises all over her face, along with a broken arm and leg. I was relieved to know that the accident didn't cause more damage._

_"Care?" I called to her as she was watching a commercial on the TV. She didn't answer me, "Care!"I called again. She looked at me with her eyes filled with pain._

_"What do you want Katherine?"_

_"I'm sorry I convinced you to get in the car, but lets look at the bright side; we made it out alive with a few inquires… it could've been much worse."I smiled and gave a light laugh._

_"Everything is a joke to you! I know that your parents were killed in an accident and you try your hardest to put on an 'I don't care' façade, but I wasn't as lucky as you to make it out with minor injuries."_

_"My parents have nothing to do with this conversation!" I snapped back at her._

_"They have everything to do with this conversation, maybe if you got some therapy like Elena did; you wouldn't be such a bitch!"_

_"Where is all this attitude coming from, you're making this into a big deal Care, so what you have a broken leg and arm, they'll heal. If you're worried about your face being scarred, it won't. And the surgeons fixed all the internal bleeding, so what's your problem?"_

_"No Kat, they couldn't fix everything. When I went flying through that window, the glass and the ground messed up my pelvis. They fixed as much of it as they could but, I'll never be able to have kids…never!" She sobbed._

_"That's impossible, there has to be a way."I screamed. _

_"It's less than a five percent chance; I have too much scar tissue."_

_"We're only 17 anyways; it's too early to want kids. Plus there are more options, you can adopt."_

_"I don't care that I'm only 17, I no longer have an option to have my own child; and you are partially the reason I can't. I don't want to see you right now, please just go Katherine…. And don't come back."_

Snapping back to reality I was furious, Caroline hadn't talked to me for the next three years. I always kept a place for her in my heart. One day I saw her and she was in a better place and apologized for shutting me out, she told me it wasn't my fault; but deep down I knew it was.

"That son of a bitch! How could he say that to her? He knew she couldn't have kids and yet he stayed with her."I screamed furiously, he claimed to love her and then he turns his back on her. I know for a fact that Klaus was in love with her, there is no doubt in my mind. So what happened between then and now? "I'm calling Elijah; I need to know what's going on."

My sister snatched my phone out of my hand."You can't call him and you have to promise me something."

"Okay I promise, even though I don't know what I'm making a promise for."

"She's pregnant."Elena said staring at me. I thought it could've been a joke, but she would never joke about this.

I so happy for Caroline, the one thing she wanted so badly and couldn't have…. "This is a miracle! Where is she I have to see her, like now? How far along is she? I'm so excited.. I have to tell Elijah! This was a weight I had on my shoulders since I was 17 years old and now it feels like it's gone."

"No, you can't tell Elijah. Klaus doesn't even know yet, and she's not keeping it anyways. " She folded her arms over her chest and gave me a mug.

"This is Caroline we're talking about; of course she'll keep it. She has wanted a baby forever." I said confused on why she would even consider abortion.

"Kat, she is 28 years old and owns her own company. If she keeps that baby, all of her dreams will be ruined. And lets not beat around the bush here, Klaus is not father material."

"This doesn't sound like something Caroline would say, it sounds like you sister. So what have you told Caroline? You pretended to be happy for her, and then filled her head with bullshit about her company falling and Klaus being a playboy. This may be the only chance she gets to have a child and for you to force that crap in her head when she's at her lowest point, it's really despicable." I said. This baby is a blessing, Caroline has worked just about her entire life, and she deserves a baby. She can have a child and run a company, Elena is being completely ridiculous.

"I am thinking about the future of the company."Was all Elena got a chance to say before I snatched my phone and left her place.

Rebekah Mikaelson's POV

After reading all the tabloids I was upset. How could Nik do that to Caroline? I know he's trying to protect her from Hayley and Aydenn, but it's causing her more pain. I haven't seen her in three weeks, and I miss her. I pulled out my phone and decided to invite her to lunch.

**Hey Care, I haven't seen you I forever, I need some sisterly bonding time w/ you (: - Bekah**

**I know, I've just been under a lot of stress lately.. I miss you too & lets do it ! – Care**

**I'll take your mind off everything; we'll eat and gossip... Are you free tomorrow at 1:00 ? – Bekah**

**Sounds like fun, yes that should work. I'm thinking Italian ? – Care**

**Okay, sounds good. We'll meet at Carmines it's in midtown New York, it shouldn't be crowded. – Bekah **

**See you then. – Care**

I put my phone down and couldn't be happier, I wasn't fond of Caroline at first but she grew on me. She's the sister I never had and if Hayley thinks she'll be gone for good then she's crazier than I thought.

Hayley's POV

"Hayley, Rebekah is on her way to an Italian restaurant to meet Caroline Forbes."

"Good job, Mac. I guess I'm on my way to an Italian restaurant, can you please get Aydenn dressed also." I said to Mac. He happens to be a good friend of mines and he's a detective, his specialties come in handy.

"Of course, but are you sure that you want to do this? Klaus already broke up with her and you promised to keep this discrete."

"Mac, when have I been known to keep my promises? If I do it this way, I'll get more publicity and Aydenn will be taken care of for sure."

"He already gives you and Aydenn everything you need; this is a risk you're taking." He replied trying to change my mind. "If you go too far, you might end up with nothing, which means Aydenn will end up with nothing."

"You're over thinking this, we'll come out on top.. You'll see. Now please get him dressed so we can leave."

Caroline Forbes's POV

"I'm walking out the door right now Bekah." I told her before hanging up the phone. It had been three weeks since I found out that I was pregnant, I was overjoyed until reality hit; I'm single. I really wanted to tell Rebekah, but telling her over the phone isn't what I had in mind. Rebekah and I are really close and I tell her everything.

I knew exactly where the Italian restaurant was, I had been craving Italian for a whole week. I walked in and noticed Rebekah sitting at a both looking simple, yet elegant. She had her beautiful blonde hair braided in a fishtail with a cream colored hi-low maxi dress on.

"Hey Bekah."I said to my non-blood sister. She stood up and hugged me as I arrived at the table.

"Care, I'm so sorry about you and Nik."

"I'm fine, I haven't been thinking about him."I lied. Truth is I hadn't gotten any sleep because I couldn't' stop thinking about him. How was I supposed to move on when I'm caring his child? Knowing that Nik could possibly be with another woman made me sick.

I was saved from what Rebekah was about to say when the waitress came to the table.

"Ciao, hai avuto la possibilità di decidere cosa si vuole? (Hello, have you had a chance to decide what you want?)"She said looking at both Rebekah and I." sì(yes)" We both said in agreement.

I was the first to order. "Avrò la rigatoni con salsiccia e broccoli, insieme con scaloppine di pollo al limone e il burro con aglass di acqua con due limoni(I will have the rigatoni with sausage and broccoli, along with chicken scaloppine with lemon and butter and a glass of water with two lemons.)"

Rebekah laughed, "Are we sharing?"

"No, Bekah…I'm just really hungry."

"In questo caso, avrò la cotoletta di vitello con un bicchiere di vino rosso(In that case, I will have the veal cutlet with a glass of red wine)" she replied to the waitress.

"buone scelte, sarò di nuovo con i vostri pasti poco(good choices, I will be back with your meals shortly)" The waitress said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Rebekah Mikaelson's POV

"I know you better than anybody; will you tell me what's going on with you?"I asked. Carline doesn't look like her usual perky self and it's scaring me. I know that something is up with her.

"It's just that….Nik let me because I can't give him a family."She replied honestly.

"Even with that accident, you still have a slight chance of getting pregnant. You can give him a family, yes that's all he's ever wanted but if you can't he'll still love you."

"No, he left me because I can't give that to him, he can find someone better…. Who can give him what I can't." She stated letting her insecurities take over.

"He wants to be with you Caroline, family or not." Caroline looked down and I caught her caressing her stomach. I know this is slightly impossible, but is she pregnant? "Oh my god Care-"

"It's too bad he already has a family."I knew that slutty voice anywhere.

Hayley's POV

"He wants to be with you Caroline, family or not." I heard the blonde say trying to reassure her friend.

"It's too bad he already has a family." I interrupted their lunch. Rebekah turned so red and it looked as if steam was coming out of her ears, but I don't care.

"Hello Caroline, or is it alright if I call you Care?"I said to the blonde who looks sleep deprived.

"What the hell are you doing here with Aydenn?"Rebekah snapped at me.

"I'm here to claim what's mines."

Caroline looked confused, it's obvious she was kept out of the loop. I looked over to her, "I'm Hayley, and this is my son Aydenn."

"It's nice to meet you." She replied sweetly, intrigued by my son.

"No it's not Care, we need to leave now!"Rebekah yelled grabbing Caroline.

"Don't you want to hold your nephew before you leave?"I asked her and winked at Caroline.

"Your nephew?" Caroline replied shocked, trying to put the pieces together.

"He is not my nephew and we're leaving Caroline."

"Oh, so you don't know yet?" I asked, already knowing the answer and smiling at the commotion I'm about to cause.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT? SOMEBODY TELL ME HAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I guess she wanted in on the Mikaelson's dirty little secret.

"Don't believe anything she says Care, he loves you… wants a life and family with you." Rebekah told the blonde who was obviously frustrated.

"This is Nik's son Aydenn, and I'm his fiancée." I said, laughing on the inside at her broken facial expression.

* * *

_**Review Review Review Review Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, please tell me what you want to happen.**

**I own nothing except my crazy ideas and my mistakes, sorry in advance for them.**

**Caroline Forbes's POV**

"Caroline Forbes."The nurse called as it sat in the waiting room. I slowly walked over to her fearing this appointment.

"I'll take you right over here to room 3, so what are you here for?"The nurse asked me sweetly.

"I think I'm pregnant."I say slightly happy.

"Congratulations ma'am."

"Thank you."I smiled at her. I was so nervous, and doing this alone was scary.

"You're welcome. Would you mind taking you clothes off and putting this on?" She said handing me the gown. I nodded and began to undress. "The doctor should be in soon." With that, she turned and exited the room.

After waiting roughly around five minutes the doctor came in. She was beautiful, her skin was caramel colored and she had long honey blonde hair. She looked as if she could be a model, she pulled me from my thoughts when she extended her hand and said. "Hello, I'm Bonnie Bennett. I'm the Obstetrician."

I extended my hand and took hers, "I'm Caroline Forbes."She smiled, "I know who you are, Caroline Forbes president of America's largest technology companies."

"Yes, and with you knowing that I hope you'll honor you patient and doctor confidentiality agreement."

"Of course, you have nothing to worry about. Now you think you may be pregnant, correct?" She asked me.

"Yes, but I had an accident at 17 years old and the doctors told me I have less than a five percent chance." Talking about the memories still brought back terrible memories. It took more than six months for everything to heal, and I still had aches and pains all over.

She put gloves on and motioned me to lie back on the examination table. She lifted my shirt, "This isn't going to be cold, and I'm using the heated jelly."She squirted the warm jelly over my stomach and looked at the monitor. She pressed the probe on my stomach, I was too afraid to look at the screen.

"Well, congratulations' are in order. You are defiantly pregnant, and by the looks of it…. You are around 9 weeks pregnant. Would you like to see your baby? "

I nodded and turned my head slowing looking at the screen. "That's it?"I asked in a shocked tone.

She laughed at me."This right here is the head" She replied pointing at the screen."Those dark spots will be your child's eyes, that flickering is the heartbeat. And his over here is the body. Your baby is progressing ra little slower than usual, and that is probably due to your accident."

"Will my baby be okay?"I asked as my eyes began to water.

"Everything should be okay, don't worry yourself... I just need you to eat more food, healthy of course, and try to keep calm."

I immediately felt relief but it was short lived as Elena came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Care, traffic is a mess."

"I'm Doctor Bonnie Bennett."She extended her hand once again to greet Elena."I'm Elena Gilbert, Caroline is my best friend."

"Nice to meet you, so I was just telling Caroline that she is around 9 weeks pregnant and-"

Elena cut the doctor off."What are her options?"

Doctor Bennett looked taken back."Her options for-"She had no clue to what Elena was talking about.

"Is she able to get an abortion at 9 weeks, or does she have to wait longer?"

"Oh, Caroline I'm so sorry for congratulating you; I didn't know you were considering terminating the pregnancy. I should have asked, that was unprofessional on my end, I apologize."

_What the hell is she apologizing for? I didn't tell Elena that I was getting an abortion, to be honest I haven't decided yet. Elena has been going on about getting an abortion for das now, seeing she knows about Hayley and Aydenn. _I thought to myself.

"You have nothing to apologize for; I haven't made up my mind yet. How much time do I have to decide?"I asked.

"Every place is different, we don't do them here. I know some clinics will not terminate the baby if you are over 25 weeks pregnant. I also suggest you make a decision quickly, I learned that the longer you wait I will be much harder."The doctor said to me, trying to get out of this awkward situation.

**Bonnie Bennett's POV**

This situation was really weird for me. Caroline genuinely seemed excited about being pregnant, and it seemed like her friend wanted her to get an abortion.

"I need to speak to the father first and then I will have me decision." She gently placed her hands over her stomach.

"Care, you can't be serious right now! He just broke up with you because you couldn't have kids and now you want to carry his evil spawn!"She yelled at her pregnant friend.

"You need to mind your own business Elena, what happened between the two of us is none of your concern."She snapped back tears swelling from her eyes.

"He already has a child and a fiancée to go with it. That's his family Care, you've never been the dumb blonde; don't start acting like it now. He's Niklaus Mikaelsons, he never wanted this."She motioned towards Caroline and pointed at her stomach."You need to take care of that and fast, you don't want to end up as the girl who couldn't let go right?"Elena exited the room and made sure to slam the door behind her.

I looked over at Caroline lying on the table as she began to sob. I didn't know what to do; I've never been in this situation before. One thing I learned in medical school was; never grow to close to the patient, but I felt the need to comfort her. I know that if the roles were reversed, I would want someone there for me.

Caroline sat up and began putting on her clothes."I'm so sorry for that little…. Outburst. I guess she's right, I am living in a fantasy world."

I pulled her into an embrace, "Never apologize for doing something that you want. You almost had no chance of getting pregnant, and it happened. You shouldn't worry about anyone's opinion, everyone is entitled to them. If you want this baby, it's your choice to make."

"Thank you so much, I really needed to hear that."She was still whimpering but she eventually stopped.

"You're welcome. You know what, I just moved here and I don't know anyone. How would you feel about hanging out?"

"I would love to; I'm tired of all my other…so called friends."

**Rebekah Mikaelson's POV**

"Hey Caroline, it's me again…. I know that you don't want to talk to me but, if I thought Hayley was a threat; I would have told you, please call me back! I'm sorry."

This was the third message I left her, but I know why she didn't want to talk to me. Thinking back to what happened, I wish I could've ripped that wench's head off.

_"Don't believe anything she says Care, he loves you… wants a life and family with you." I told Caroline, who was obviously pissed off. _

_"This is Nik's son Aydenn, and I'm his fiancée." That bitch said to Caroline._

_She looked as if she saw a ghost, "Can't you see the resemblance between them? Nik proposed to me a few weeks ago after he received the results of the paternity test. He told me he was only with you out of sympathy, Nik has a good heart and he tends to…. Find it hard to get rid of the dead weight, you being the dead weight." _

_"Say one more thing to her and I will slap the taste out of your mouth Hayley, and I don't care what you say.. That is not Nik's son, and he is definitely not my nephew!"I screamed, pointing at her son. _

_"Didn't you ever wonder why he never wanted to move in with you? Why he always acted mysterious when he received calls. He's been giving me money for the past 5 years. He bought me a house, a car, and last but not least this beautiful ring on my finger."She held her hand out and showed a humongous diamond ring on her finger. _

_"Didn't he a get you a cheap cut, knock off 14 karat white gold ring that costs no more than 4,000 dollars. That's nothing compared to this, is a Leo diamond solitaire 2 Carat Princess-cute 14 karat yellow gold ring, which he bought for 15,000. So now tell me who's the cheap whore.. Me or you?" Then she left. _

_I know Nik would never buy that skank a 15,000 ring, he literally hates her."Don't believe her; she wants to make you guys break up."_

_"You knew, didn't you?"She whispered. _

_"That's not important right now Caroline, I just need you to take my word that she is lying."I pleaded to her. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her because tears were flowing heavily from her tear ducts. She pulled away from me._

_"I never want to talk to you again! You've been lying to me for the past two years!"_

_"It wasn't my place to tell you. You are my best friend, please don't be irrational."_

_"IRRATIONAL, YOU AND YOUR FAMILY HAS BEEN LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME. EVERYONE KNEW I COULDN'T HAVE KIDS AND HOW BADLY KLAUS WANTED SOME, AND HE ALREADY HAS ONE RUNNING AROUND! I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN."She took the ring off and threw it on the floor of the restaurant._

_"I'm sure he won't care, it didn't cost a penny over 4,000, it's not like it was 15,000 or something. Tell Klaus I hope he enjoys his life with that stupid slut and his son. Oh yeah, when you talk you her; tell her I'm sorry for being home wrecker. " And with that she was gone. I picked up the ring from floor, and slipped it into my bag._

_"What have I done? She was my only friend."I whispered to myself. Just then the waitress arrived with the food."Ugh, eat it yourself."I threw a few bills on the table and left. _

Retuning to reality, I decided on calling her again. "Care, please don't hate me.. I wanted you to know, just give me one chance to explain myself, and if you don't like what I'm saying I promise ill leave you alone."

"Maybe you should stop trying to contact her sister, she needs time to cope with what happened, first Niklaus breaks up with her publicly, then Hayley comes forward with Aydenn; and lies.. She needs time."Elijah said ever so calmly.

"I know Caroline isn't that important to you, but she is to me! So maybe you should stay out of it, you are half the reason he broke up with her Elijah. So please leave me be."He left the room as I received an incoming text message.

From: Caroline

I just got out of a routine check-up with the doctor; I'll be home in 15 minutes, meet me there.

I smiled to myself knowing that I hadn't lost Caroline completely, and I would get her and Nik together again.

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _**


End file.
